


Under Duress

by alkahestic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkahestic/pseuds/alkahestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has to be both the best and worst thing that has ever happened to her, Edwina decides. (Not that she’ll ever tell them that…)</p>
<p>(a little bit of royedwin lesbian smut because i can)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Duress

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr.

“I must commend you,” the colonel-bitch begins and Edwina glares even more than she had been to begin with. At first, she’d been a bit torn over who she should be glaring at, but since the colonel began speaking, she’s turned her narrowed, golden eyes in that direction. Rather than at the instigator. “I had not thought to use our state watches in this manner before. Fullmetal, it seems your mechanic is far more of a genius than you had originally intimated.”

She only growls in response, now directing her angry gaze towards said woman. Winry is currently smirking as if she’d just invented the world’s best piece of machinery, and if Ed wasn’t so pissed, she’d might think it’s pretty hot. She _still_ thinks it’s pretty hot, just like the blue lace doily thing (“Lingerie, Ed! Geeze, how are you even a girl without knowing these things?”) Winry has decided to don for the night, but like hell she’ll admit it. Not when her wrists are currently wrapped in silk and silver chains, tied the head of the bed. At least her legs are free, but she can’t even move those because the colonel is currently sitting atop her.

This has to be both the best and worst thing that has ever happened to her, she decides.

“Ed likes it, but she won’t admit it. Liked it since she got the thing… Right, Ed?” Winry leers, leaning over from where she’s sitting nearby, fingers slowly sliding down her arms after having secured the bonds. As usual, Winry’s fingers linger on steel, but knowing where they’ll eventually stop (where wiring meets flesh, the most sensitive part of Ed’s body including her clit), she doesn’t fight against the touch. Winry’s genius with automail has had some big payoffs, including knowing how to tease her port until she’s screaming. Something else she’d never admit, even under torture.

Growling again, she bucks her hips, but the motion only seems to make the colonel coo in response. (Who knew the bitch could make that kinda noise?) Both women are smirking, and she hates those near twin expressions.

“Hiding information from your superior officer, Fullmetal? You know how that displeases me.”

And _shitfuck_ , she knows now (if she hadn’t before, but of course she did because the colonel’s a bitch who likes to remind her of that kinda shit). She’ll never forget because any time she might try, she’ll have the memory of the colonel’s fingers teasing her nipples in _just_ that way. The growl that had still been on her lips has since dissolved into a keening noise.

Only to dissolve further into a mess of cursing because Winry’s found those sensitive wires that always make her writhe. She’s uncomfortably wet between her legs and the endless teasing is not helping by any means.

“ _Goddammit_ , would one of you just get your fingers in me already?!”

Winry laughs, that bright and warm laugh that matches her eyes and reminds Ed of Risembool summers. Meanwhile, the colonel’s lips are still curled in that haughty, devious grin that haunts her dreams, but at fucking least she’s moving downward.

“Do you think we should?” Fucking goddamn Winry again. Why she ever fell in love with her damn mechanic, she’ll never know.

“Ah, I had hoped to extend our game a little longer, but I suppose that would be wise.” The colonel licks her lips and _shit_ , she wishes that tongue was on her instead. She doesn’t have to wait long for relief, though. Because the colonel is also tugging down her panties. There’s a movement to her right, but she doesn’t notice because the colonel’s using one hand to massage her inner thigh and the other to cup her mound.

A moan escapes her as her eyes close and her head lolls against her pillow.

“Hey, Ed, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Golden eyes snap open, but her vision is obscured by toned skin. Winry’s stomach comes into focus, along with that bizarre belly ring, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what she has in mind. From somewhere behind Winry, she can hear the colonel move as well, lifting her legs and settling between her thighs so that she can feel the colonel’s warm breath. A tongue works its way between her labia to lap at her clit, making her shudder hard. The enticing touch doesn’t last, and she once again feels the colonel’s warm breath as the evil bitch speaks instead of eating her out.

“Come now, Fullmetal. I believe it is something of an adage for you, is it not?”

She doesn’t take much more prompting than that (though she’s already coming up with a plethora of plans to enact her revenge _later_ ). Looking up through dark lashes, she catches Winry’s gaze and licks her own lips. She tilts her head just a fraction and Winry is already lowering herself down so Ed might provide a bit of Equivalent Exchange. But unlike the bitch currently between her own legs, she doesn’t fuck around and gets right to it, sucking hard on Winry’s clit. She’s rewarded with a cry (a small amount of revenge, at least to start with) and a pair of hands burying themselves into her hair.

The colonel’s gone back to work as well (a rare enough occasion as is), and she’s hard pressed to not groan against Winry’s slick heat when the colonel’s tongue digs into her and _fucking_ curls in a way that makes her hips buck.

All in all, she has to admit this whole being jumped by her mechanic and superior officer could’ve been worse (yet one more thing she’ll never, ever acknowledge). She still hates them both for tying her up. But as she feels her stomach tighten in that perfect, amazing way, just in time for another of Winry’s plaintive cries, she figures she might allow them to jump her sometime in the future.

(Not that she’ll ever tell _them_ that…)


End file.
